


Tattoos Together

by AT028257



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT028257/pseuds/AT028257
Summary: Kelley and Emily navigate their relationship since 2016. Based off the Lauv song Tattoos Together.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard this song, I knew I needed to write this. Hope you enjoy it. Each chapter will be based off a verse from the song. I would give it a listen, but it is not necessary.

_Said I’d never fall, I’d never fall_

_I’d never fall, but then I fell for you, mm_

_Back against the wall, against the wall_

_Against the wall, that’s how it felt with you, mm, mm_

The first time it happened, it was something that neither of them had ever expected. They had definitely gotten close over the course of the lead up and through the Olympics, but they had never been this close.

After losing to Sweden in the quarterfinals, Kelley just wanted one thing. To be physically close with someone, that someone just happened to be Emily. Emily was the first one to comfort Kelley in the locker room. Not the first one who tried, but the first one who had been successful. Kelley couldn’t tell you why Emily was able to calm her, just that she did. One thing she will never forget is how Emily’s hands felt when they were holding her. So strong, so soft, so right. Except not, because they were just friends, right?

That night, they couldn’t tell you who said it first or who pulled them in that direction, but they ended up in Kelley’s room in the Olympic Village. They couldn’t tell you why Kelley’s roommate never came back to the room, but they could tell you the moment everything shifted. Kelley insisted that Emily borrow some of her clothes for bed. Emily insisted that Kelley use the bathroom to get ready for bed first. Kelley walked out while Emily was slipping on one of her worn out Sky Blue shirts, her breath got caught in her throat and if Emily heard it, she didn’t acknowledge it. They ended up in bed, foreheads touching when Emily finally asked, “What do you need?”

“What do you mean by that?” Kelley responded, voice low.

Lips trembling, “What do you need to feel better after today?” asked Emily.

Suddenly with a surge of confidence, Kelley responded “You, just you.”

She can't tell you why, but Kelley then leaned forward and Emily closed the last inch of space between their lips. They kissed. They kissed until they needed to pull away to breathe. They smiled. They felt something for each other. After a few minutes of them studying each other's face, trying to find any hint of doubt. Emily finally said, “Maybe it’s time to sleep.”

“You’re probably right,” responded Kelley.

They adjusted with Emily being the big spoon and tried to fall asleep. What they didn’t know is that both of them were wired after that kiss and could probably go play a full 90 right then. After a while, when Emily thought Kelley was asleep she whispered “I hope you got what you needed.”

Kelley heard and while she didn’t respond, she did slightly push back into Emily.

There was no denying the spark they felt that night. They could talk about it another day.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the morning of the 2016 NWSL Semifinal between the Portland Thorns and the Western New York Flash. Emily was trying to slowly wake up and prepare for the game and she thought, who the hell is knocking on my door right now. Reluctantly she got up from her favorite spot on the couch to answer the door. Without looking through the peep hole, she opened the door and heard a voice that she now considered one of her favorites say, “Well it’s about time, your coffee is getting cold.”

Emily was clearly surprised to see Kelley at her door on the morning of one of the biggest games of her life. After a beat, Kelley said, “Well can I come in, or should I fly back across the country?”

Suddenly out of breath, Emily hastily responded, “No.” 

“I mean, no don’t fly back across the country. Come in, I just wasn’t expecting you of all people to be here.”

Kelley let herself in and handed Emily her coffee and proceeded to take Emily’s favorite spot on the couch. Emily still in shock slowly closed the door and took a sip of the coffee. She went bug eyed again when she realized that Kelley had gone to her favorite coffee shop in Portland, “How did you know?” she asked.

Cheekily Kelley responded, “How did I know what?”

Walking toward the couch, Emily said, with a hint of annoyance, “Don’t play around. How did you know this was my favorite place in Portland?”

“I have my ways,” Kelley responded with a wink.

If Emily wasn’t worried she was falling for Kelley before, she certainly was now. 

All Emily could think was that Kelley was here, in her apartment, with her favorite coffee, sitting on her favorite spot on the couch, and this was the happiest she had been since she had last seen Kelley. She couldn’t think about the game that night, or what Lindsey would say when she found out Kelley came to see her. No, all she could think about was the smirk on Kelley’s face when she first opened her door. 

\----------

The mood in Emily’s apartment that night was completely different. Emily suddenly felt so heavy, she just sat on her couch and stared at the wall. Kelley ordered them food and threatened to make it plant based to get any sort of response from Emily. A simple grunt, but it was something. 

Once Kelley got Emily to eat a few bites of food she recalled what Emily had done for her earlier that year, so she did the same. She got close to Emily and just held her. She let Emily’s tears flow onto her shirt and rubbed her back. She didn’t know where it came from, but she blurted out, “Lets go for a walk.” 

A shaky, “Okay,” was all she got in return.

They would soon realize that Kelley suggesting that walk was the best thing that could’ve happened that night. 

Kelley asked Emily to tell her about the buildings around her apartment and what her favorite places were. They walked for what seemed like hours when they decided to head back to Emily’s apartment. Once the apartment was in sight, Emily stopped walking. Kelley quickly did the same and looked back feeling the sudden shift in her friend. Emily had a tear in her eye and managed to say, “Thank you, really, for this. I don’t know how I would’ve gotten through tonight without you.” 

Kelley, quickly pulled Emily in for a hug. She whispered, “I would do anything for you.” 

Emily pulled her head back but stayed holding on to Kelley. She looked into Kelley’s eyes, looking for a sign to stop. They leaned in and in typical Portland fashion, it started pouring.

They ran back to Emily’s apartment and just laughed when they got there. They felt lighter than they had when Kelley got there that morning. It felt easy and right. They quickly got ready for bed.

Emily and her southern hospitality would not let Kelley sleep on the couch, and Kelley simple could not let Emily sleep on the couch after playing a full game. So they fell into bed quite easily, just like that summer. This time, Kelley held Emily.

After a few minutes, thinking Emily was asleep, Kelley whispered, “I could get used to this.”

Emily could feel Kelley’s breath on her neck and instead of responding she leaned back into Kelley’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. Online school got crazy. Finals are done so I am expecting quicker updates! Hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon!


End file.
